Promise-Be
by Katsumaki-san
Summary: Aku tak tahu, tak pernah tahu, dan tak ingin tahu jika ternyata akan berakhir seperti ini. tak pernah terpikir jika akhirnya akan seburuk ini. tak pernah terpikir jika sebuah pertemuan akan berakhir dengan perpisahan yang tragis. tak pernah terpikir jika semua ini omong kosong. [Summary Aneh...]
1. Chapter 1

Promise – Be

Warning : OOC, College AU, EYD tidak baku, Typo(kemungkinan kecil karena sudah direvisi).

Yuri! On ice bukan milik saya, karakter – karakter yang terdapat didalam fanfic ini adalah milik Mitsuro Kubo-sensei kecuali beberapa OC yang akan muncul didalam cerita. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dan fanfic ini murni hasil kerja keras saya(Tidak copas). **Yuri! On Ice** **MAPPA/Yuri! On Ice** **Kubo Mitsuro**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy

Chapter 1 :

'Yuuri menyukai Peterpan! Kau tahu? Peterpan itu keren sekali... dibuku yang selalu dibaca okka-san untuk Yuuri, Peterpan terbang seperti Wuuussshh lalu dia mendarat seperti woaaahh...Kata okka-san, kalau Yuuri bekerja keras Yuuri akan jadi sekeren Peterpan~ kau tahu itu, Victor ?'

'benarkah ? jadi Yuuri ingin seperti Peterpan~ kalau begitu aku juga akan menjadi Peterpan!'

'Tidak! Tidak boleh!'

'kenapa ? Yuuri boleh menjadi seperti Peterpan dan aku tidak boleh ?'

'bukan begitu!'

'lalu apalagi ? kenapa Yuuri egois sekali ? padahal aku hanya ingin menjadi Peterpan seperti Yuuri'

'sudah kubilang bukan begitu~ kenapa Victor berpikir seperti itu ?'

'itu karena Yuuri sendiri yang membuatku berpikir seperti itu!'

'be-begitu yah? Maaf...tapi kau tahu Victor ? Sebenarnya Yuuri tidak hanya menyukai Peterpan!'

'lalu ?'

'Yuuri juga menyukai Victor... Victor juga sangatttt~ keren seperti Peterpan. Karena itu Victor tidak perlu menjadi seperti Peterpan... biar Yuuri yang menjadi Peterpan, dengan begitu Yuuri layak bersama dengan Victor yang keren'

'hmm... tapi aku tidak ingin Yuuri jadi seperti Peterpan~'

'Kenapa ? Apa Yuuri tidak cocok menjadi Peterpan ?'

'bukan~ Jika Yuuri menjadi Peterpan kan aku tidak bisa melindungi Yuuri lagi... karena Yuuri sudah kuat seperti Peterpan maka aku tidak perlu melindungi dan menemani Yuuri lagi~'

'kan Victor bukan pelindung Yuuri... Victor tidak perlu melindungi Yuuri seperti kesatria di film kartun yang sering kita tonton bersama, Victor tidak perlu menjadi Peterpan, Victor cukup menjadi Victor yang sekarang... Victor yang keren dan yang sangattttt~ Yuuri kagumi'

'baiklah, jika itu yang Yuuri inginkan'

'hu'um'

'kalau begitu aku akan menunggu sampai Yuuri menjadi sekeren Peterpan'

'jika Yuuri sudah menjadi seperti Peterpan, apa Victor mau selalu bersama Yuuri ? Yuuri janji akan selalu ada saat Victor membutuhkan Yuuri'

'tentu saja'

Aku tersadar dari lamunan ku. Potongan ingatan masa kecil ku bersama seorang teman itu sungguh membangkitkan kenangan. Kalau tidak salah saat itu aku masih berumur 7 tahun dan temanku 11 tahun jadi janji itu kubuat sekitar 16 tahun yang lalu. Anehnya, aku masih mengingat dengan jelas setiap kata – kata, nama(walau hanya sekedar nama panggilan) dan waktu beserta umur teman ku tersebut, tapi aku sama sekali tidak dapat mengingat seperti apa wajahnya atau bentuk tubuhnya. Di dalam ingatanku semua nya terlihat seperti foto tua(hitam-putih) jadi warna rambut atau mata pun aku tak tahu.

Akibat lamunan tersebut aku tidak dapat fokus selama mata kuliah hari itu dan pulang ke apartemen tanpa pelajaran apapun. Sesampainya di apartemen, aku membiarkan tubuhku beristirahat di atas kasur empuk. Awalnya aku hanya berpikir untuk mengistirahatkan pikiran ku namun pada akhirnya aku malah tertidur.

Melanjutkan perguruan tinggi di negara lain itu memang sulit, selain jauh dari rumah dan keluarga, aku juga dijauhkan dari uang bulanan. Akibat kurangnya uang bulanan yang kuterima dan semakin meningkatnya kebutuhan hidup maka aku memutuskan untuk mencari pekerjaan paruh waktu, namun sama sulitnya dengan mempertahankan keseimbangan ekonomi, mencari lowongan pekerjaan paruh waktu disaat seperti ini sangat sulit. Beruntungnya sahabat karib ku, Phichit Chulanont dengan senang hati menerima ku sebagai pelayan di salah satu cabang restoran keluarganya yang ada di Detroit. Sahabat ku yang satu ini memang baik hati, di luar kebiasaan nya memasang – masangkan pasangan sesama jenis yang ia temui dan Selfie setiap saat. Kepribadian nya yang terbuka dan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja itu membuat kami sangat dekat, mungkin jika bersama orang lemah dan pemalu seperti ku mengundang kesan tertentu-mungkin-. Terkadang aku membantu Phichit untuk mengerjakan tugas – tugasnya dan begitu juga sebaliknya, bahkan di kampus pun kami selalu bersama, di mulai dari berangkat bersama, makan bersama, belajar bersama, hingga pulang pun bersama. Aku pun sering berbagi cerita dengannya, bahkan soal masa lalu dan teman masa kecil yang sampai sekarang tidak pernah kuketahui siapa, memang respon yang diberikan Phichit mengenai ingatan itu biasa – biasa saja, tapi dia juga sering membicarakan soal kemungkinan siapa si 'teman' dalam ingatan ku itu, dan seperti biasanya aku tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan nya yang menurutku hanya lelucon jadi seperti angin lalu hingga sampai sekarang aku tidak mengingat prediksi dari Phichit.

Cukup cerita tentang persahatan kami. Sekarang aku harus memikirkan tugas dan kondisi ekonomiku, walau aku sudah mulai bekerja paruh waktu di restoran keluarga Phichit tetap saja kebolongan ekonomi ku tidak tertutup sepenuhnya, aku perlu pekerjaan lagi, dan jika ada aku ingin pekerjaan yang tidak mengganggu waktu kuliah ku, dan saat itu juga aku melihat sebuah kertas dengan tulisan 'Di Cari pekerja tanpa kelebihan khusus sebagai petugas kebersihan untuk shift malam di bar XX. Jam kerja untuk shift malam dimulai 08:00 – 11:00 pm' Ini dia yang kucari – cari...jika shiftnya seperti ini seharusnya tidak membebani atau mengganggu waktu kuliahku,

"jika aku bekerja ditempat ini, bagaimana dengan part time ku direstoran Phichit-kun? Apa aku bisa meminta mereka untuk memindahkan shiftku? Bagaimana dengan Phichit-kun? Selama ini aku terlalu banyak merepotkannya... hm, haruskah?"

Kumantapkan pilihan ku untuk menelpon Phichit. Setelah mengotak atik kontak di smartphoneku dan menemukan kontak dengan tulisan 'Phichit Chulanont' kemudian menelpon nomor tersebut. Beberapa detik aku dibiarkan mendengarkan bunyi _tuut tuut tuut_ akhirnya terdengar suara yang familiar dari seberang telpon.

"halo, Yuuri! Ada apa menelpon?" ucap Phichit melalui telpon

"ha-halo, Phichit-kun... sebenarnya ini tidak terlalu penting, tapi...emm~"

"ya?" tanya Phichit

"i-i-ini mengenai pekerjaan ku direstoran keluargamu" ucapku gugup

"kau ingin berhenti, Yuuri ?" tanya Phichit yang terdengar kecewa

"bu-bukan begitu!" balasku

"hohoho... apa kau sudah mengetahui siapa 'teman' yang selalu ada diingatan mu dan kau ingin pindah kemudian hidup bahagia bersama nya?" tanya Phichit dengan nada menggoda

"TENTU SAJA BUKAN!" teriak ku malu

"ahahaha... ya-ya~ lalu ada apa dengan pekerjaan mu?" tanya phichit kali ini yang masih terkekeh karena reaksi ku barusan

"Phichit-kun..." lirihku

"maaf, Yuuri... tapi kau sangat lucu jika sedang _ngambek_ seperti itu, apalagi jika aku membayangkan ekspresi mu saat berteriak malu seperti tadi" ucap Phichit yang masih saja mempermainkan ku

"Aku hampir kehilangan tekadku untuk bertanya" ucapku

"Oke... tanyakan apa yang perlu kujawab, Yuuri Katsuki" pinta Phichit layaknya seorang bos

"begini... sebenarnya aku ingin mengganti shiftku"

"kenapa?" tanya Phichit

"beberapa saat yang lalu aku menemukan sebuah kertas lowongan pekerjaan disebuah bar dan disitu tertulis bahwa mereka mencari orang yang dapat mengambil shift malam, jadi...jika kau tidak keberatan, apa aku bisa meminta perubahan shift?"

"hm...sebentar, jadi kau ingin bekerja part time lagi?"

"yah...semacam itu"

"aku mengerti kondisi ekonomi mu, Yuuri... tapi kau tidak perlu memaksakan diri seperti itu" ucap Phichit cemas

"tak apa-apa, aku tidak memaksakan diri... kau tidak perlu cemas seperti itu"

"kau yakin?" tanya Phichit memastikan

"ya...tentu saja"

"baiklah... kalau begitu aku akan meminta karyawan lain untuk menukar shift nya denganmu"

"terimakasih, Phichit-kun... maaf jika aku selalu merepotkan mu"

"tak apa, Yuuri... bukan kah ini sudah menjadi tugas seorang sahabat?"

"kau benar... sekali lagi terimakasih, Phichit-kun"

"ya~"

"emm...kalau begitu kututup dulu, ya... sampai jumpa"

 _Tuut tuut_ tanda telpon telah diakhiri. Aku menarik nafas lega, untunglah aku dapat mengganti shift nya tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah dengan Phichit karena terlalu banyak merepotkan.

Sudah 1 minggu semenjak aku bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan dan aku tak menyangka jika pekerjaan ini ternyata menyenangkan. setiap hari bekerja dengan suka hati dan mendapat upah yang setimpal tiap bulannya, dengan begini untuk keperluan kuliah dan kehidupanku dapat terpenuhi. Namun, terasa seperti masih ada perasaan mengganjal di ulu hati, entah itu karena apa... tapi yang ku tahu pasti itu bukan perasaan tertekan dari krisis ekonomi.

Semenjak bekerja di bar itu, teman ku mulai bertambah. Aku berteman cukup baik dengan pemuda cantik bersurai blonde pirang bernama Yuri Plisetsky, ia lebih sering dipanggil Yurio oleh yang lain... katanya akan susah membedakan nama ku dan Yurio karena sama-sama disebut 'Yuri' jadi mereka membuat nama panggilan nya dengan 'Yurio'.

Pertama kali aku bekerja Yurio masih belum bekerja di bar itu, tapi beberapa hari setelah aku bekerja disitu mereka menerima seorang pemuda dengan nama depan yang persis dengan nama ku... terkadang Yurio bercerita pada ku tentang kakak laki-laki yang katanya narsis dan aneh itu, terkadang juga ia bercerita tentang Piroszhiki yang tak kalah enak dengan katsudon buatan ku... Piroszhiki buatan kakeknya, lalu ada pula saat dimana ia bercerita tentang pria Kazasktan bernama Otabek Altin yang akhir – akhir ini sering datang ke bar dan menunggu Yurio selesai bekerja. Kupikir Yurio dan Otabek sepasang kekasih-walau aku tahu jika mereka sesama lelaki-, tapi setelah aku berkata seperti itu pada Yurio ia malah menyumprat wajah ku dengan elakan penuh perjuangan nya. Memang~ anak muda itu unik, selalu punya cara untuk menunjukan rasa suka nya pada seseorang-eheemSituSendiri?-.

Keadaan di bar selalu ramai, tak pernah luput telinga ku mendengar teriakan Yurio yang sangat membahana, atau tawa Mila selaku pelanggan tetap yang sangat suka memperlakukan Yurio seperti anak kecil, atau lelucon – lelucon michele-san sang bartender yang ditujukan pada adiknya Sala, atau kesibukan JJ yang memamerkan JJ style pada para pelanggan... bar ini sangat nyaman, bar yang dipenuhi dengan gelak tawa dan kehangatan, setiap orang nya memiliki pribadi yang menarik. Semua karyawan di bar tersebut memperlalukan ku sebagaimana mestinya mereka memperlakukan yang lain-walaupun aku hanya seorang cleaning service part time- namun aku merasa seperti bagian dari bar ini, bagian dari keluarga kecil ini, dan semua ini adalah rumah kedua ku. Aku yakin akan hal itu.

Seusai shift malam, aku berencana untuk mengunjungi Phichit-kun, perihal tugas yang harus dikumpulkan besok pagi. Aku berdiri didepan tempat penyeberangan menunggu lampu berubah agar aku dapat menyeberang jalan. Keadaan saat itu sangat sepi, wajar saja karena sekarang sudah hampir jam 12 tengah malam. Saat lampu berubah warna dan aku sedang berjalan menyeberangi zebra cross, dari kejauhan terlihat sebuah truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi dan arah yang tidak beraturan-tebakan ku supir nya sedang tertidur- melihat hal itu maka aku segera berlari menuju seberang jalan yang lain namun aneh nya truk tersebut berubah arah, truk tersebut melaju kearah ku... sontak aku terkejut dan panik, berusaha mencari jalan untuk lari atau paling tidak menghindari truk tersebut, namun nihil... aku tak dapat bergerak, seketika kaki ku membeku menolak perintah mutlak dari otakku. Mematung ditempat seakan menerima takdir akhir dari hidupku, seakan waktu terhenti bersama cahaya yang terpancar semakin terang. Mata ku tertutup berharap semua nya cepat berlalu.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Ini FF Kedua saya….and saya merasa berada dititik malas tertinggi…. So Copas aja dah

Review anda sekalian sangat berharga, tidak sebanding dengan kerja keras(?) saya dalam membuat fic ini, dan review adalah bahan bakar inspirasi... jadi tolong Review nya

Tolong maklumi segala kesalahan dan kekurangan yang ada didalam ff ini, saya manusia dan tentunya bisa salah….. dan mungkin sudah terlambat untuk bilang ini, tapi ini pertama kalinya saya upload & publish ff

Sekian dan terimakasih 'w')/

Salam Damai Author~


	2. Chapter 2

Promise – Be

Warning : OOC, College AU, EYD tidak baku, Typo(kemungkinan kecil karena sudah direvisi).

Yuri! On ice bukan milik saya, karakter – karakter yang terdapat didalam fanfic ini adalah milik Mitsuro Kubo-sensei kecuali beberapa OC yang akan muncul didalam cerita. Saya tidak mendapatkan keuntungan apapun dan fanfic ini murni hasil kerja keras saya(Tidak copas). **Yuri! On Ice** **MAPPA/Yuri! On Ice** **Kubo Mitsuro**

Don't Like Don't Read

Enjoy

Chapter 2 :

Aku membuka mata, membiarkan bias mentari yang menyengat menembus kesadaranku. Aku melihat dinding putih tanpa noda, suhu dingin yang membuat sekujur tubuh mengigil. Ini pasti rumah sakit….. setelah tertabrak truk dan sekarang aku berada di salah satu ruangan rumah sakit, bagus…. Pasti ada orang baik yang menolongku… ya, bagus sekali.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Yuuri! Kau tak apa-apa?" Tanya Phichit dengan cemas nya

"Phichit-kun" jawab ku dengan senyum seperti sebagaimananya pada sahabatku ini

"kenapa kau tersenyum seperti itu, Yuuri? Kau tertabrak truk…. Kau tertabrak dan masih bisa tersenyum seperti itu? Apa yang kau pikirkan Yuuri? Kau membuat jantung ku hampir berhenti berdetak" Phichit berkata dengan nada tinggi

"haha~ Phichit-kun, kau terlalu berlebihan….. ini tidak seburuk kedengarannya" aku tersenyum kembali

"Tidak seburuk kedengarannya katamu? Kau pikir tertabrak truk, fraktura dan kepala terbentur itu tidak buruk? Apa kau sudah tak waras Yuuri? Kau sahabat ku, wajar saja jika aku khawatir setelah mendengar bahwa sahabatku tertabrak truk dan sedang di operasi!" ucap phichit semakin menjadi

"apa? Operasi? " tanyaku kaget

"ya… operasi…. O-P-E-R-A-S-I…..butuh setidak nya 40 jahitan di kakimu, beberapa tulang di bagian kaki kanan mu retak parah, benturan di kepala mu juga dapat menyebabkan efek traumatis, untungnya otakmu baik – baik saja. Mungkin beberapa ingatan mu akan sedikit tercampur-aduk, tapi itu hanya berlangsung paling lama 1 minggu" Phichit menjelaskan

"Dokternya berkata begitu?" tanyaku

"tentu saja…. Aku tidak akan berspekulasi yang tidak – tidak, apalagi untuk sahabatku" kali ini Phichit terdengar sedikit lebih tenang

"umm… Phichit-kun yang menelpon pihak rumah sakit?" tanyaku

"bukan….. yang melakukannya seseorang bernama Arthur" jawab Phichit sambil memijat pelan keningnya

"Arthur?" Tanyaku heran

"Ya, Arthur .V. Westman… dia orang yang menelponku, dia yang mengatakan bahwa kau ada dirumah sakit, dia juga yang menjelaskan keadaan dan kondisimu pada ku. Dia sungguh laki – laki yang baik" jelas Phichit dengan wajah lega "pastikan kau berterima kasih kepada nya" tambahnya

"Y-ya~ Tentu saja" Balas ku

Di penghujung pembicaraan ku dan Phichit terlihat seorang suster yang sedang membawa makanan untuk para pasien, di belakang suster tersebut terlihat lelaki dengan surai Silver dan tatapan sebiru samudra. Lelaki itu berparas tampan, ehm—bagaimana menjelaskan nya yah? Menurutku dia terlihat familiar, mungkin hanya perasaanku saja.

"Phichit-kun" panggilku

"ya? Ada apa?" Tanya Phichit yang sedari tadi menatap layar smartphone nya dan tak lupa mengambil foto bersama dengan para suster yang mungurusku, kelakuan nya yang membuatku tak dapat berkata – kata ini sudah biasa.

"A-aku….Hehehe~ Aku lapar" tepat setelah aku selesai berbicara suara gemuruh yang sangat khas ala orang kelaparan pun terdengar

"Astaga, Yuuri" lirih Phichit "untung kau memberitahu ku, tapi sayangnya kau belum dapat mengkonsumsi makanan diluar makanan yang disediakan staff rumah sakit, jika kau sudah keluar dari rumah sakit kita akan makan Katsudon—aku janji" Phichit berjalan menjauh kearah pintu keluar dan berbicara dengan seorang suster "Yuuri!" panggil Phichit "Aku akan pergi mengambil makananmu, tunggu sebentar ya~"

"hmm" aku menjawab dengan anggukan ringan dan tak lupa tersenyum

Aku melihat pemandangan yang terpampang dibalik jendela ruangan ini, untung saja jendelanya berada cukup dekat dengan tempat tidurku sehingga aku tak perlu turun dari tempat tidur pasien. Terkadang ingatan tentang masa kecil ku terngiang saat aku asik memandang objek yang tak dapat di indentifikasi(Berkhayal), ingatan tentang sahabat ku yang bernama Victor, ingatan tentang percakapan ku dan Victor, ingatan tentang janji ku dan Victor… saat aku terlalu fokus kearah bangku taman yang ada di tepat dibawah jendela ruangan itu, aku melihat lelaki dengan iris samudra itu. Lelaki itu sedang temenung di bawah pohon yang rindang sambil menatap kearah lelaki tua yang terduduk diatas kursi roda. Ada-kalanya ia tersenyum kearah lelaki itu, atau melihat kearah lain, hingga sampai di saat tatapan kami bertemu, ia melambaikan tangannya padaku….. aku tersenyum canggung dan memutuskan kontak mata dengan lelaki itu, tak lama kemudian Phichit masuk kedalam ruangan sambil membawa semangkuk bubur hangat dan meletakan mangkuk bubur tersebut diatas meja kecil disamping ku.

"maaf aku lama sekali, kau pasti sudah kelaparan, kan~" jelas nya "Tadi aku bertemu lelaki dengan alis yang tebal dan tak tahan untuk berfoto denganya, dia sangat dingin dan hampir tak menunjukan ekspresi….. tapi dia tidak menghindar saat berfoto dengan ku, haha~ laki – laki yang aneh bukan ?" tambah Phichit

Aku hanya dapat tersenyum mendengar apa yang Phichit ceritakan

"tak masalah, lagi pula aku tak selapar itu" jelasku agar Phichit tak merasa bersalah

"betulkah ?" Tanya nya, tepat setelah ia bertanya suara gemuruh yang familiar itu kembali berdentang(?) "seperti nya perutmu berkata sebaliknya~" goda Phichit " sudahlah, ayo cepat dimakan buburnya, selagi masih hangat" ucap Phichit sambil menyodorkan semangkuk bubur yang sedari tadi sudah menunggu untuk dilahap.

Beberapa menit sudah berlalu, dan bubur ku pun sudah berakhir di dalam lambung. Seiring terbenamnya matahari, aku mulai merasakan kantuk yang luar biasa 'mungkin efek obat bius nya masih tersisa' pikir ku

Aku mulai menutup kelopak mata, membiarkan kegelapan melahap semua kebisingan di sekelilingku, terlelap dalam gelap dan indahnya dunia mimpi.

-01:25 am-

Aku terbangun tanpa seorang pun bersama ku, Phichit sudah pulang kerumah lantaran mata pelajaran kuliah dengan guru killer nya pada hari ini, dan sekali lagi aku sendirian. Ini adalah saat dimana aku merindukan Ibu, ayah, dan Vicchan. Sudah lama tak berziarah mendatangi Vicchan, aku merindukan gongongannya, bulu lembutnya, dan kebahagian yang di bawa dengan kaki – kaki kecilnya yang lucu. 'Vicchan aku merindukan mu, maaf karena aku tak ada disamping mu hingga saat terakhir' bisik ku 'maafkan aku, Vicchan' aku mulai terisak dalam diam dan kegelapan yang menggerogoti ruangan.

Terdengar suara ketukan kecil dari balik pintu ruangan itu, aku terdiam. Tak membiarkan siapapun untuk masuk atas izin ku, hingga pada akhirnya aku melihat 2 orang pria yang sedang membuka pintu ruangan ini, aku bergerak reflek mundur ke sudut tempat tidur. Kedua pria itu kaget dengan respon ku dan salah satunya berjalan mendekati ku

"maafkan kami karena sudah datang tiba – tiba seperti ini, Katsuki-san" ucap Pria yang berada dekat dengan ku

"siapa kau ? dan apa mau mu?" tanyaku dengan ekspresi bingung

"ah, namaku Arthur .V. Westman…. Dan yang ada di belakang itu" ia menunjuk pria lain yang berada di dekat pintu.

Pria itu berjalan mendekat dari arah sebaliknya

"Nikiforov" jawabnya dengan wajah tertunduk dan tak memungkinkan ku untuk melihat wajahnya dengan jelas, ditambah penerangan yang tidak maksimal, maka aku mengabaikan pria bernama 'Nikiforov' ini. Aku melihat kearah pria sebelumnya yang bernama Arthur

" jadi kalian ada urusan apa dengan ku? Jika kalian datang untuk menagih bayaran apartemen ku, maaf karena sekarang aku tidak sedang dalam kondisi dimana aku bisa membayarnya" jelasku ketus

"ahahaha….. kami datang bukan untuk menagih utang atau apapun, Katsuki-san" ucapnya sambil terkekeh "kami hanya ingin menjenguk"

"menjenguk? sepagi ini ? apa aku tak salah dengar?" tanyaku semakin bingung

"karena kami bukan kerabat atau orang terdekat jadi tak bisa menjenguk di jam normal. Penjenguk selain kerabat dapat mengunjungi setelah siang hari, dan siang hari kami sibuk mengurus beberapa dokumen penting…. Jadi kami mengendap – endap untuk menjenguk Katsuki – san" jelasnya panjang lebar

"jika hanya menjenguk kalian tak perlu mengendap – endap seperti penjahat" ucapku mencoba mengerti

"hahaha….. sudahlah Katsuki-san, mari kita lupakan masalah 'mengendap-endap' ini" lelaki bernama Arthur itu kembali terkekeh

"huh?" gesturku menujukan betapa bingung nya diriku saat itu

"jangan terlalu serius seperti itu Katsuki-san…" Arthur berjalan semakin dekat dengan benda berlapis kain putih yang saat ini kutempati. "bukan kah kita perlu persetujuan dari Katsuki-san ? kau juga setuju, kan…. Vi-maksudku Tuan Nikiforov~"

Lelaki bernama Nikiforov itu hanya diam membisu, bahkan tak mencoba untuk mendukung pernyataan dari partner nya itu.

"aku tidak mengerti apa yang kau katakan" jelasku singkat sambil mencoba mencari telepon gengam atau sesuatu yang dapat digunakan untuk menelpon. Tanda kewaspadaan yang semakin meningkat, sayangnya Arthur menyadari ketidaknyamanan ku atas kehadiran mereka sehingga ia menyodorkan benda persegi dengan casing puddle coklat.

Aku menatap bingung. Aku mulai melihat sekeliling benda yang ada ditangan Arthur, tak ada keganjalan, taka da kerusakan atau apapun. Ini handphone ku.

"kau mencari ini?"

 **Strike** —mungkin si Arthur ini seorang Esper yang selalu mengetahui kemana barang hilang pergi(?)

"b-bagaimana bisa? Bagaimana bisa ada padamu?" gertakku dengan suara mencicit

"aku memungut nya saat hendak menyelamatkan Katsuki-san….. karena kupikir ini milikmu maka aku membawanya"

'sepertinya orang ini bukan orang jahat…..jika dia orang jahat ia akan mengambil handphone ku lalu menjualnya untuk mendapat keuntungan sendiri' pikirku

"arigatou" ucapku sambil meraih handphone yang sedari tadi ada di tangan Arthur

"ini…ambillah" mencoba untuk sigap, Arthur lebih dulu memberikan handphone nya padaku " jangan sampai menjatuhkan nya, katsuki-san" ucap Arthur

Mencoba mengerti maksud dari Arthur, aku melihat tangan kanan ku yang entah sejak kapan sudah bergetar tak karuan "ah…. Ini bukan apa-apa" tegasku, sambil menarik selimut setinggi dada ku "jadi…. Apa tujuan utama kalian berdua?" Tanya ku tiba- tiba

"seperti yang kukatakan sebelum nya" jelas nya lagi "kami hanya menjenguk" ujar nya sambil tersenyum kepada ku

"kalau begitu terimakasih" ucap ku berdecak kesal "tapi asal kalian tahu saja, aku ini bukan anak baru lahir yang tidak dapat merasakan hawa – hawa ganjil ditengah perbincangan kita"

"ha…. Kau kejam sekali, katsuki – san" ujarnya sambil pura-pura terisak "hiks…hiks"

"yah…. Bukan nya aku berpikir kalian orang jahat, dan tentu saja rasa terima kasih ku itu tulus….. hanya saja, aku bukan pribadi yang akan percaya pada seseorang hanya karena orang itu menyelamatkan hidupku" jelas ku ketus

Terjadi keheningan sejenak hingga Arthur menutur kan sebuah kalimat-atau nama-

"Victor"

Aku tersentak "Victor? Bagaimana kau tahu?" aku kembali bertanya dengan ekspresi terkejut, Pria yang bernama Nikiforov itu pun ikut tersentak, dan dalam sepersekian detik aku dapat melihat wajah nya hingga Arthur tiba-tiba menatap sinis pria tersebut dan ia kembali ke posisi awal nya

"eehhhhmmm" ucap Arthur yang akhir nya aku kembali memalingkan pandangan kepada nya "apa kau mengingat nama itu?" tambahnya

"tentu saja" jawab ku yakin

Tiba – tiba saja pria bernama nikiforov itu mengeluarkan sebuah pistol yang tak ku ketahui dari mana asal nya, ia mengarahkan ujung pistol tersebut kearah ku dan kemudian Arthur berbisik di telinga ku. Pelatuk pun ditekan

"Kejutan, Yuuri~"

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Akhir nya ff ini saya lanjutkan （´・｀） entah apa masih ada yang sanggup nunggu ini ff gaje (ㆆᴗㆆ)

Kalau ada Syukurlah…. Kalau tidak yah okelah ( ◜◡‾)

Tapi pertama – tama saya ingin meminta maaf apabila ada kesalahan dalam ff ini maupun ff saya yang lain…. Kemudian saya juga ingin meminta maaf atas keterlambatan saya dalam melanjutkan ff ini… dikarena kan kesibukan saya sebagai anak sekolah yang tak dapat saya 'pause' di duta (-。-;

Sekali lagi saya mohon maaf….. tapi di balik semua itu juga tak lupa saya berterima kasih bagi para reader maupun silent reader yang bersedia singgah di ff saya ini…. terima kasih atas semua 'action' yang diberikan :"3

 **akdfhfhfufbf ggjgkfkfnfnfhfjdn** **:** makasih sudah mau berkepo-ria(?) untuk ukuran ff segaje ini *bow* silahkan menikmati lanjutan ini~ jangan jera menunggu yah~〔´∇｀〕

 **Lost Swordsman** **:** thanks lho….saya gak nyangka kalau penggunaan bahasa dapat sanjungan gini :3 padahal selama ini saya ngerasa kalau penulisan saya itu gak jelas -.- jujur gak nyangka…kirain bakal di complain :" ehm…itu untuk alurnya, memang benar saya tidak begitu mahir dalam mendeskripsikan latar nya hehehe….. tapi saya niatan menyelesaikan ff ini gak lebih dari 3 atau 4 chapter jadi untuk kedepan nya memang alur nya bakal cepat… tapi sebisa mungkin saya bikin cerita nya tidak terkesan keburu – buru dan biar jelas lagi ´･ᴗ･` terimakasih banyak untuk saran dan pencerahan nya, saya semakin termotivasi ＼（T ∇ T）／ –Malah panjang banget -.-"

Dan terakhir " jangan sungkan untuk memberi komentar, saran, kesan, pesan, dsb di kolom komentar…. Karena saya dengan senang hati menerima semua kata yang diberikan para reader…. Sekalian klik fav, like & follow" wkwkwk

Salam damai dan Selamat hari raya Idul fitri bagi yang merayakan –Walau sudah lama lewat-


End file.
